Frollo's Soldiers
Frollo's Soldiers are the French troops, working under the services of Judge Claude Frollo or another high ranking commander. While they are featured as the secondary villains of the Disney animated film The Hunchback of Notre-Dame, they are later portrayed as anti-heroes in the sequel. Nevertheless, they are secondary players in the villains tourbnaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Following The Law And Order Fearing the power of the wizards and the sorcerers over the universe, Judge Claude Frollo ordered his men to arrest anyone who practice witchcraft in his hometown. Just as they were searching the area, they found the enchanter, Rothbart, along with his minion, Bridget practicing their sorcery arts. Before the sorcerers could do nothing else, the soldiers destroyed most of Rothbart's items and arrested them for commiting crimes against the law. Unfortunately, Rothbart managed to free himself, and his minion, by transforming into the Great Animal, his powerfull form, and threw the judge from the top of Notre-Dame. Although Frollo survived the fall from the cathedral, his fear over the wizards power was the cause to summon more allies to his side. Betrayal In The First Meeting Later, Frollo summoned all of his allies to be presented in the Palace of Justice, his faction was composed by the governor, Ratcliffe, the handsome hunter, Gaston (who had previously been hired by Ratcliffe on Frollo's orders), the goverment agent, Kent Mansley and the brutal knight, Ruber. While all of them discuss about the upcoming war events, Ruber seizes the opportunity to take Frollo's operations by himself. Although all of them disagree about his opinion, Ruber attempts to claim his fame via force by killing Frollo. However he was stopped by Frollo's militaries, who threw him out of the Palace and then exiled him from France. Ruber then swore vengeance to those who humiliated him. Expanding Their Empire After the short episode, Frollo found the defeated warrior, Shan Yu, rebuilting his army after his fight the Snow Queen. Seeing potential to the Hun Warrior abilities, he replaced him to the previous traitor rank of Ruber, as one of his high ranking captains. They later recruit Captain Hook and his pirates to their services. Losing The Leadership However the sea witch, Ursula, had other plans for using Frollo's faction for her own purposes. Taking the form of the beatiful maid, Vanessa, she lured Frollo's lust for her, so that he will stay out of the warfare and spend more time with her lover. She even managed to proposed to him to marry him. While the governor Ratcliffe remains suspicious about Vanessa's true intentions, the noblewoman, Lady Tremaine, learn about Vanessa's true identity, and to silence her, the sea witch make a deal with Tremaine by giving her a magic wand, an offer the lady didn't refused. The Attack On Nekron's Castle Fortunately, Ursula's spell didn't last for long when her sister, Morgana, learn about Ursula's wedding with Frollo, and make an unexpected visit at the Jolly Roger, where Frollo's wedding occur there, returning the judge to his previous state. Fearing, that after the incident with Ursula, will make lose his pride as the leader of the faction, Frollo took Ratcliffe and his troops on a mission to assault the Ice Peak, where the ice lord, Nekron, resides. At their arrival, Nekron sent his warriors to deal with the new threat, however they were assassinated by Frollo's Soldiers. Furiously, Nekron deal with his enemies personally, a mistake that it will lead him to his death, after the judge stabbed him in the back, leaving the dead corpse of the prince buried in the snow, after the Ice Peak was destroyed. A Magical Help Later, the dark fairy, Maleficent, offers her services to Frollo, after her ally, the Horned King, fell to Ruber's power. Frollo accepts her into his factions, as seeing that Ruber's power is increasing dangerously. Later as the villains are prepared for the final battle, Ruber launch all of his full force at France. The Battle In France The troops aid their captain in his final battle against Ruber's forces. During the fight, the soldiers take on Ruber's metallic warriors, only to be fend off by their weaponry. When one metallic warrior approaches the soldiers, the troops knock him off with a beam. In the midst of the fight, may troops of Frollo got frightened by the appearance of Hydra, sent by Hades to wreck chaos on the batlefield. When El Supremo arrives in the midst of the fight to aid Ruber, the troops attempt to stop his actions, only to meet resistance from El Supremo's military troops. In the aftermath of the battle, Rasputin summons his demonic minions in the battle, driving away most of Frollo's soldiers and captains. The remain soldiers guard Notre-Dame cathedral, in which Frollo was forced to retreat, only to get knocked out by Ruber himself. They learn by the end of the war, that Frollo perishes by the hands of Ruber. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Guards of England With Frollo gone, the remain troops declare loyalty to Frollo's right-hand and new king of England, Ratcliffe. The king makes good use of the soldiers, as such he sends them to escort and protect Sarousch and his men from sinister rivals like Valmont and Professor Screweyes, which in both cases they fail to deal with them. When Amon usurps Ratcliffe nearly by the end of the second war, the troops arrest Sarousch and his men, by orders of Amon, and bring them to the French prison cells. By the Finale, Frollo returns and assumes authority over his remain troops and rejoice with his former captains, including Ratcliffe too. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Retaking the Palace of Justice In the beginning of the third war, Frollo sets out to reclaim the Palace of Justice, as his base of operations. Matters get worse, when they learn of another presence living insise the Palace of Justice, Alexander Anderson. When his chief captains fail to deal with the powerful priest, Frollo brings on his troops to apprehend Anderson. However, he teleports away, not before swearing that they would meet again. The Battle of London Frollo's second ultimate plan is to reclaim England, now ruled by Amon. He brings the party, including his troops, in an arena in London, to end his rule. However, they are forced to retreat, after the Millennium, led by the Major, starts to bomb out the city. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villain War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains war Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Redeemed Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:The Circus Entertainers in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Macbeth's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Hunchback Of Notre-Dame Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Professor Screweyes Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Vs Nekron Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains war Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Companions Category:Decieved Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:Victims of the Headless Horseman Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains War Category:French Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frollo's and Mok's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Villains Battles